


Agar.io-A Blob's Perverse Fate

by MiddleNameIgnominy



Category: Agar.io (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, Asexuality, Donald Trump's Face, I'm Sorry, Other, Vore, there i made vore a tag are you happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleNameIgnominy/pseuds/MiddleNameIgnominy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I forgot I had written this and saved it on my desktop until now. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agar.io-A Blob's Perverse Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut between two asexual, agender creatures. Try to enjoy this.

MLGtyroneDoritos666 slid about, wandering the void in search of prey. Nothing seemed particularly abnormal until it saw a blob named husbandoHere. Though it’d never admit it aloud, it was jealous of the beautiful Donald Trump skin it wore so angelically. Oh, it wanted it. It needed it. It needed the sexy blob. MLGtyroneDoritos666 slid toward it but stopped in its tracks. It’s smaller! Why cares if it dies? Why does its skin matter? That’s just the thing-it doesn’t. It’s okay to eat husbandoHere. What would this realm be without such activities being okay?  
Having restored its confidence, MLGtyroneDoritos666 approached the other once more, without stopping. It must have caught on, because it began to slide away. The race was intense, but brief. MLGtyroneDoritos666 caught up to husbandoHere within seconds. It immediately shoved itself into the smaller blob. Donald Trump’s face writhed as MLGtyroneDoritos666 began to absorb it. Seeing all those colors go inside it, an unfamiliar feeling stirred in it. It absorbed husbandoHere harder, loving the sensation. Eventually, the smaller blob resigned itself to the perverse fate, which the other took as his cue to swallow the other whole. As it gulped the last bit of the face down, an amazing feeling manifested, taking control of its body and clouding its mine for a few seconds. Afterwards, it felt weak but ultimately satisfied. It sat there for a little while before sliding away, as staying idle was dangerous in this realm. It would never forget the experience.


End file.
